This invention relates to a golf club. More particularly the invention is concerned with the provision of a novel connection between the head of a golf club and the shaft. In prior art golf clubs as shown in FIG. 1 a golf club 1 comprises a head 2 connected to a shaft 3. The head 2 has a striking face 4 with a so called sweet-spot 5 which is usually arranged to occur at the geometrical centre of area of the striking face 4 as indicated by the crossed lines. Ideally impact with a golf ball is sought to take place at the sweet-spot 5. A problem with this prior art arrangement is that the shaft 3 is displaced somewhat from the impact area and is fixed directly to the head 2. As a consequence of this some of the energy of impact is dissipated within the head thus lessening the amount of impact energy which can be transmitted up the shaft to the player""s hands so that in one sense the amount of energy available to define xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d is reduced.
According to the present invention there is provided a golf club having a head including a striking face with a sweet-spot, the head comprising an outer shell member defining a cavity, an insert located within the cavity spaced from the outer shell member and a shaft connection fixed to the insert through the outer shell.